Mudo
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: ONE-SHOT No estuvo en sus planes salvarla por segunda vez y mucho menos sentir lástima, ¿o tal vez otra cosa? Reto para el foro Siéntate


_**Los siguientes personajes no me perteneces. Ya saben que son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

**MUDO**

Igual que todos los días, Kouga y sus dos amigos corrían sin parar en busca de algún rastro que los condujera hacia Naraku o más especifico hacia Kagura, la mujer demonio que podía controlar el viento con su abanico. El lobo le tenía especial rencor a ella, tan maldita fue esa vez, que sin dudar había matado a todos su amigos y todavía se atrevía a hacerle creer que el causante de eso fue Inuyasha.

Lo de Kouga hacia Inuyasha eran celos, porque se encapricho por la mujer que a simple vista le pertenecía al perro. En cambio, por Kagura, era rencor, tal vez odio. Los lobos eran seres muy unidos tratándose de sus manadas, y Kouga como su general, se sentía completamente culpable por no anticipar todo eso. Su deber ante todo era proteger a su manada, proporcionarles seguridad y un buen liderazgo. Sin embargo, después de un largo tiempo sin saber nada sobre su contrincante, pensó que si no era suficiente, si lo mejor no sería volver con lo que le restaba de manada, de amigos fieles. Detuvo su andar y miro para atrás y a los pocos minutos sus dos amigos juntos con los lobos lo alcanzaron. Todos ya se veían agotados y hambrientos, no solo eso, no se veía algún rio cerca para tomar agua y las tierras eran muy desconocidas para ellos como para cazar.

—Vamos, debemos continuar. — Ordeno el lobo para comenzar a correr nuevamente, pero esta vez, no para buscar a su enemigo, sino por agua y un lugar cómodo donde poder descansar, no por él, los fragmentos de la perla le daban suficiente poder para seguir corriendo, todo era por sus compañeros.

Después de alguna hora de correr, y de dejar nuevamente a sus compañeros atrás, Kouga encontró un rio perfecto para tomar ese tan deseado descanso.

Sin embargo, existía algo que no le agradaba. Vio que en el rio flotaba el cuerpo de una mujer, pero por el agua no le dejaba saber de quién era el aroma. Sin pensarlo, se aventó y nado para ir rescatar a la mujer. Pero al tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia su pecho, miro su rostro inconsciente.

El coraje se apodero de él y la soltó de inmediato. Al ver como ella estaba desmayada y que no podía luchar por salvarse, la volvió a tomar y la saco del rio, tirándola contra el suelo. Esta no reaccionaba y Kouga discutía internamente consigo. No debía sacarla, ella tenía podía morir ahogada y seria un problema menos para él. Aunque el lobo no podía dejar las cosas así. El quería pelea, que ella muriera en sus manos, que se disculpara por lo que hizo. Trataba que la ira de solo verla tan cerca no lo consumiera para matarla. Además, el lobo no se distinguía por aprovecharse de quien era débil, mucho menos aprovecharía la oportunidad de matar a Kagura cuando ella estaba lastimada.

La mujer estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. No había reacción alguna en ella, dudo unos segundos y finalmente la saco del agua. La tiro al suelo y pensó en que debía hacer ahora. Su cabello estaba en una coleta que mostraba que ella tenía el cabello largo. La pluma con la que solía moverse estaba todavía en su cabello. El comandante se puso en cuclillas y se la quito, pues con eso en su poder, ella despertaría y huiría. Solo faltaba su abanico, que saltaba a la vista entre su obi. Sonrió de lado y tomo el abanico.

—¡Despierta mujer! — grito. Con pesadez y confusión abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz. Se toco su pecho y supo que aun estaba mal. Giro su cabeza con rapidez al sentir la presencia de alguien. Sorprendida y con miedo, busco su abanico, y lo vio entre las manos de Kouga. Chisteo con rencor.

—¡Devuélveme mi abanico, lobo! — Dijo estirando su brazo en un intento de arrebatárselo. Kouga fue más rápido y de un salto se alejo de Kagura. Esta última se puso de pie. En esas condiciones no tenía oportunidad contra el comandante de los lobos y busco su pluma para huir. Para su desgracia, también la tenía Kouga y por un momento, se vio asesinada por él.

—Maldita mujer… Me ha costado mucho tiempo encontrarte. — Vocifero en un tono triunfante. La sonrisa de victoria no la borrada de su cara.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente para ambos. Kouga disfrutaba el tener tan cerca y poder al fin completar su venganza. Kagura, en cambio, temía por lo que el lobo pudiera hacerle. No quería morir, y mucho menos sin haber peleado antes por su vida.

—No sé qué mierda te paso para que estuvieras flotando como cadáver en el rio. —Camino unos pasos, los mismos que Kagura retrocedía. —Pero esa muerte es muy misericordiosa para ti. —Alcanzo a la youkai y sin delicadeza sujeto su cabello y lo jalo causándole dolor a la mujer atrayéndola más a él. —Yo seré quien te mate. — Sus ojos se cruzaron.

—¿Y qué esperas? —Hablo con rencor. A pesar de no tener su abanico cerca para luchar, ella no quería demostrar que era débil y que en realidad estaba asustada. . —Mátame y no demores en hacerlo. Ahórrale el trabajo a Naraku. — Lo reto— Kouga contuvo su coraje al escuchar lo miserable que se escucha Kagura. — Tú y yo siempre hemos sido víctimas de ese hombre. Me uso para matar a los lobos, para que tú mataras a Inuyasha y en este momento también te está usando. No seas idiota lobo, el único que gana con mi muerte es Naraku. — Kouga soltó a la mujer dudoso de lo que ella decía.

Claramente no confiaba en ella, y tampoco la dejaría libre por completo, pero era evidente que estaba herida y cansada. Kagura lo miro de reojo, se notaba a leguas que el youkai no creía en sus palabras, que quería una pelea por la matanza que cometió contra sus amigos. Maldijo a Naraku por meterla en esa situación tan peligrosa. No quería morir y menos por una razón que ella no le encontraba lógica. ¿Por qué seguir hasta el fin del mundo a alguien para vengar a sus amigos? Kouga era todo lo contrario de su creador, tan leal y confiable.

Y si ella moría en ese instante, ¿Naraku o alguno de sus aliados vengaría su muerte? Por supuesto que no. Seguramente su nombre no volvería ser pronunciado y Naraku enseguida crearía a otro ser para sustituirla, si es que ella tenia algún papel importante en su plan. Que extraños eran los lobos, pero que enviada le provocaba que su líder se preocupara por ellos.

— Mujer, te veré por aquí en un par de horas. — sentencio finalmente el comandante. — Yo te matare cuando te hayas recuperado. —

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahorita? Tú tienes mi abanico y mi pluma. — Dijo con el ceño fruncido ante la evidente ventaja del lobo.

— Te los devolveré, cuando te recuperes, así podremos pelear mejor. — Kagura chisteo. No quería irse sin sus pertenencias. Al menos, razono, él le devolvería sus cosas si accedía a pelear contra él. Recordó que alguna vez lucharon y fue algo parejo y con su pluma en su poder tenía la oportunidad de escapar. Torció la boca, y acepto sin más volver con él. Se alejo caminando y lo primero que quería hacer era conseguir algún kimono nuevo.

— "No pensé que ella también fuera alguna victima de Naraku" — Pensaba el lobo mientras la veía perderse en el bosque. ¿Qué haría ella ahora sin su pluma para volar y su abanico para defenderse? Incluso, la mujer no tenía ropa. — "No te preocupes por ella, es una desgraciada" — No quería aceptarlo, pero la mujer le daba pena. Sus dos amigos todavía estaban muy lejos de él. No se percatarían si el caminara a unos pasos atrás de la youkai. — "No quiero que escape." — Se convenció.

Con sigilo para que ella no se diera cuentan que él la seguía, acto que falló, se escondía entre los árboles. Kagura quiso aparentar que no sabía nada y siguió caminando. La situación era muy extraña. Nunca espero que ese hombre le diera la oportunidad de recuperarse, y menos que se tomara la molestia de seguirla. ¿Qué pretendía? El ya no parecía tenerle tanto rencor como la primera vez que se vieron. La quería ver muerta más por deber que por la ira.

Estaba muy cansada como para caminar, no era su costumbre. Ya había recorrido una distancia considerable. Además, llego a incomodarle estar semidesnuda, necesitaba algo de ropa. Rendida se recostó en un árbol, sin importarle que Kouga estaba cerca. Ya no importaba, la salvo para darle unas horas más de vida, antes de intentar matarla.

Puso su mente en blanco y termino por dormirse.

* * *

Con los brazos cruzados y detrás de un árbol, Kouga se a cuestionaba porque estaba ahí y se convenció que sentía lastima por ella. Ningún aliado de Naraku la estaba buscando. Como su extensión, Kouga se supuso que el ya sabía que estaba herida y que estuvo a punto de morir. Gruño por lo que estaba pensado. ¿Y el odio que sentía por ella? Que ella dijera que Naraku lo usaba para matarla podía ser una simple mentira para el la liberara.

¿Qué le había pasado para que estuviera tan herida? Se acerco curioso y la observo con detalle. Le fue indiferente si era bonita o no, pero siempre la declaro alguien tan parecida físicamente a Naraku y ahora, verla dormir, parecía otra persona, otra de las victimas de Naraku.

Otra vez la lástima y ahora era más grande. Retrocedió unos pasos y enseguida se echo a correr en busca de alguna cercana y tomar un kimono.

—Maldición, ¿Por qué estas atenciones? — Tomo el primer kimono que encontró y volvió con la mujer. —Ella, la infeliz que mato a mis camaradas. —Se decía al llegar donde Kagura estaba tan indefensa.

Nunca se imagino en esa situación con ella. En verla diferente. Y es que Kagura no era la misma al dormir. Mostraba tan inocente y triste. Como si estando despierta demostrara ser una persona muy ruda y al dormir transmitiera lo que sufría.

—¿Por qué tan fácilmente obedeces las ordenes de Naraku? —Seguía hablando al momento se ponía en cuclillas a medio metro de Kagura. —Mis amigos, no sabes el deber que significa para mi vengarlos. —

—El tiene…—comenzó a pronunciar débilmente, aun con los ojos cerrados. —Mi corazón en sus manos. —

¿Qué cosas decía? ¿Naraku la manipula con algo?

— Soy egoísta.— dijo abriendo sus ojos. —Tus amigos o cualquier persona que el me pida matar no me interesa. —Kouga frunció el ceño por la declaración, pero la dejo continuar. —Yo creía que si al menos lo obedecía como él le gustaba, se preocuparía por mí. Pero me equivoque. No le importa si me muero, pero tampoco quiere darme mi libertad. —

—Somos sus víctimas. — Kouga entendió lo que ella le decía. Estaba muy melancólica y sincera. —Si me dices donde se encuentra, te prometo matarlo. —

¡¿Qué demonios decía?! La cara de sorpresa de Kagura provoco un silencio en el bosque. Si sus oídos no le mentían, Kouga prometió matar a Naraku ¡y ella ni siquiera se lo pidió! ¿Era algún plan que acaba de idear el lobo para matarla? ¿O solo estaba exagerando todo?

—¿Te preocupo lobo? —Se burlo Kagura pretendiendo que Kouga solo quería información de Naraku para después matarla.

—No lo mal interpretes. Una mujer como nunca me preocuparía, solo… — Kouga ya no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo y le arrojo el kimono a la cara. Kagura se lo quito de encima, para enterarse que Kouga se alejo corriendo de ella. Extendió la ropa que le dejo y supo que era para ella.

Mientras se vestía, la mujer buscaba con la mirada al youkai. Pero una extraña sensación se sentía en su estomago. Y es que nunca tuvo una atención así y mucho menos se esperaba eso de Kouga. No se lo merecía.

—Que pésimo gusto. — Dijo mirando el kimono ya puesto. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Esperaría al líder de los lobos para posiblemente morir ahí?

Como no pretendía volver con Naraku hasta que él le ordenara, decidió quedarse en el bosque un poco más.

* * *

Kagura ya estaba impaciente por tener nuevamente sus cosas. Se sentaba en cualquier lugar y otra vez se levantaba. Todo estando cruzada de brazos. Finalmente, se dejo caer en medio del bosque. ¿No pretendía volver? Dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Lo que ella daría por tener la libertad que Kouga poseía.

Decidir si vengar o no a sus amigos. Decidir o si matarla o no. Decidir olvidarla y abandonarla a su suerte sin ninguna arma. Kouga se daba opciones.

De repente, la tierra comenzó a moverse. Kagura se levanto de inmediato y giro sobre si misma buscando al causante de ese temblor. Del suelo salió un demonio en forma de alacrán gigante. A Kagura no le asusto, pues era un demonio muy débil contra ella.

— "Maldición. No tengo mi abanico." — Se dijo internamente. El demonio la veía muy interesado, y a los pocos segundos, se abalanzo sobre ella. Kagura lo esquivo con facilidad, demostrando lo ágil que era en realidad. Salto hasta el árbol más alto que encontró, pero el alacrán la siguió, y Kagura se veía obligada a seguir huyendo de sus torpes ataques.

El insecto era rápido, que impedía que Kagura se alejara de él lo suficiente como para pensar claramente como escapar.

— ¡Que inútil eres mujer! — Grito Kouga, justo detrás del insecto. Kagura se sorprendió verlo ahí.

— Cállate lobo y dame mi abanico para deshacerme de este insecto. — Pidió con fingido coraje. Al verla distraída, el insecto aprovecho para, de su boca, arrojarle veneno. Kagura dio un salto atrás, pero fue alcanzada por el veneno que dejo una extraña y peligrosa nube. Ante esto, Kouga le dio una patada al insecto y corrió para sacar a la mujer de ojos rojos de ahí.

La cargo y la dejo alejada del débil insecto que se avecinaba para darle un último ataque al líder de los lobos. Este, con otro golpe, lo venció con facilidad.

¿Otra vez la salvo? Kagura no creía que por segunda vez, el lobo la rescatara. ¿Debía darle las gracias? Kouga estaba completamente de espaldas.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto sin pensarlo, pero Kagura estaba muda. Kouga se acerco a ella, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la pluma de la demonio. Entonces, Kagura recordó que Kouga pretendía pelear contra ella limpiamente, y esa hora ya parecía haber llegado.

Que lastima, se decía la mujer, pues en realidad, ahora Kouga lucia diferente. ¿Atractivo, tal vez? ¿O solo estaba exageradamente agradecida de las pocas atenciones que recibió en esa tarde y parte de la noche?

— Toma. — Extendió su brazo y mostrándole la pluma. — No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, no por ahora. — Sin dudarlo, la tomo y le devolvió a su lugar a su cabello.

— ¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre mi? — Cuestiono muy curiosa y con la voz un poco dulce.

— Primero es Naraku. — Vocifero sin quitarle la mirada. — Luego tu. —

— Seguramente, cuando mates a Naraku yo ya este muerta. Pero es tu decisión…— Decía dando unos ligeros pasos al frente. — Dejarme ir ahora. — El tono de voz de Kagura volvió a cambiar, usando ahora algo más coqueto.

— Te equivocas, es tu decisión alejarte. — Hablo con una sonrisa, que enseguida borro al ver lo cerca que tenía a su enemiga.

— ¿No quieres que me aleje? — La mano derecha de Kagura estaba sobre la armadura del youkai. Vio sus labios rojos tan cerca y unos ojos tan inocentes que lo dejo sin habla. Sin hacerlo esperar, Kagura se coloco de puntillas, alcanzando su rostro.

— ¿Qué ha..? — Pronuncio sin terminar su pregunta, pues los labios de la mujer de ojos carmín estaban sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, para disfrutar un poco de la situación tan inesperada. Lo disfruto y le devolvió el beso en ese corto tiempo.

Cuando el sentimiento de remordimiento lo ataco, tomo por los hombros a la mujer y la alejo de él. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Estaban mudos, pues no creyeron disfrutar eso. Kouga aseguraba que la odiaba, y Kagura no pensó que él le respondiera. Se llevo su mano hasta su cabello y saco su pluma, para salir de ahí. Ya estuvo mucho tiempo fuera del escondite de Naraku.

En el aire, ya segura, se burlo del lobo. Entre sus manos estaba nuevamente su adorado abanico.

Seguramente, Kouga si se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Kagura, pero estaba tan mudo que no le dijo nada. Es más, eso que paso sería un secreto, sí que es la siguiente vez que viera a Kagura, ella hablara sobre ese tema.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Primero que nada, no era mi intención entregar esto un día después de la fecha que se me pidió. Y segundo, el fic no me gusto, siento que le falto mucho para lo que tenia planeado, un fic mucho mas largo. Me disculpo de antemano con la retadora si no fue lo que pidió y comprendo si me dice que no cumplí el reto.


End file.
